


Fu x Reader x Tapion

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Summary: You and Fu are friends/partners with benefits... Then Tapion joins your team. Will it be the beginning of a beautiful OT3 or an awkward mess?
Relationships: Fu/Reader, Tapion/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Fu x Reader x Tapion

It had been a few months since Tapion had joined your team, the three of you functioning incredibly well together as you worked to complete the long list of missions the Supreme Kai of Time had given you. She had tasked you all with fixing the minor details in time, smoothing out the ruffles so to speak, while Trunks and his partner handled some of the bigger missions. 

That was all fine and good until the dynamic between you all started to change...

During your adventures you had all come to know each other well, supporting each other when you needed it, getting the others out of tough situations just in time... It definitely brought the three of you closer together as team, surviving through so many dangerous scenarios while knowing you could really only count on each other. 

It was on one of these missions that something out of the ordinary happened, something that would change your relationship forever...

An enemy had managed to sneak up behind you while you were searching the area, using some sort of cloaking device to get close enough to strike as you were unable to dodge.

"Ah!" You shouted, your eyes going wide for a moment before you were knocked unconscious. 

Fu glanced over just in time to see what had happened, striking the enemy in front of him down quickly before appearing in front of your attacker.

"Bad choice." He said ominously, punching the alien in the face before the two started exchanging blows.

Tapion saw an opening, running over to you before lifting you up and carrying you back towards the ship. They were going to have to get those crystals another time, after he made sure you were okay...

Once aboard your ship, the red haired man set you down, brushing a bit of [h/c] hair out of your face before checking your vitals. You just seemed to be knocked out he realized with a sigh, shaking you gently as he attempted to wake you.

"[Y/n]..." He tried, pulling you up into a sitting position while feeling his heart beating a bit faster.

Your head fell back as Tapion caught you, his face coming uncomfortably close to your own as he took in your delicate features. You looked so peaceful, despite how you went to sleep he thought with a frown, shaking his head as images of himself kissing you began to fill his mind.

 _That's so wrong..._ He chastised himself, feeling his cheeks becoming a bit warm from having such an inappropriate fantasy, especially when you were relying on his help.

"Let's go!" Fu shouted, making Tapion jump slightly as the white haired man climbed aboard the ship. "I managed to find some of those crystals on that guy!" He added, holding up a small bag with a smirk. "How's little fighter doing?"

"I'll live..." You grumbled, waking up slowly as you realized it was Tapion holding you instead of Fu. "Th-that guy caught me by surprise..." You stammered, a light pink dusting spreading across your cheeks as you glanced over at Fu, trying your best to ignore the annoying smirk plastered across his face.

"Uh huh..." He teased, shrugging his shoulders before moving towards the ship's controls. "It's just a good thing your _hero_ was there to save you..." Fu chuckled, typing in the coordinates of the Time Nest as you turned completely red, suddenly very aware of the man holding you and how close he was.

"I... I'm never going to hear the end of this!" You pouted, making the man flying the ship laugh before looking towards Tapion. "Really though, thank you..." You said seriously, fighting the blush on your face as you stared back at him. His cheeks were a bit red too you noticed, that fact making your heart skip a beat as he pulled you up with him, grinning back at you before speaking.

"Don't worry about it. We got what we needed." He stated simply, walking towards the ships window as the three of you flew through deep space for a time before stopping on an abandoned planet.

"We can make a pit stop here so we don't overload the ship's generators..." Fu explained, parking said ship in a small clearing before opening up the door and jumping out.

You were feeling much better now, jumping out of the ship yourself before taking in the planet's beautiful scenery. Lush tropical foliage and amazing flowering plants lined the ground nearly everywhere as a giant waterfall in the distance caught your attention.

"No way! I am so going swimming!" You said excitedly, making Fu laugh as he glanced at the sun's position in the sky. 

"Well, we might have time for that..." He agreed, the heat from this humid planet already getting to him as he imagined a nice cool down in the water.

"Sounds great." Tapion spoke up, glancing your way and locking eyes with you for a split second before you both looked away.

Fu grinned, noticing the obvious tension building between you both as he decided to use it to his advantage in a way, laughing inwardly while formulating a plan...

The three of you made your way to the waterfall, striping down to the bare essentials before tip toeing into the refreshing water. The cool liquid on your skin made you sigh happily, instantly washing away the stress of the day as you all enjoyed the brief dip.

Tapion swam under the large waterfall, washing his mane of redish orange hair under the rapids as you watched him, unaware of your other partner sneaking up behind you.

"Someone's got a crush~" Fu teased, making you jump before splashing a bit of water your way. "I should be jealous, but I can see why you feel that way..." He went on, eyeing the well built man not far away alongside you.

"Shut up!" You hissed, afraid he might hear you both and swear to never work with either of you again once he found out how perverted the two of you were. "I swear Fu, if you mess this up..."

"Oh my god, you _really_ like him..." He blinked, chuckling even more as he took in the irritated look you were sending him. "Calm down, calm down... You _know_ he likes you back." Fu stated, observing the two of them constantly having awkward moments due to the underlying sexual tension. "But the real question is, do you think we can both have some fun with him?"

"If he's into that..." You said quietly, lightening up a bit as you sent the man next to you a perverted smirk. "I don't mind sharing..."

Just as you said that, the other time patroller made his way back over to you both, very curious as to what you were discussing without him. 

"Anyway, let's go before I get all wrinkly!" You said quickly, stopping any questions that could be asked as you all dried off and headed back to the ship. It was getting late and you were very much looking forward to a nice sleep before returning home.

After you'd all returned to your campsite, you settled in for the night, each of your going about your routine as normal. 

You made yourself busy preparing some rations for everyone over the fire while Tapion set up the large tent you all shared. Fu was checking your coordinates on a strange looking map, measuring a few tiny lines and writing down the data in his notebook before glancing your way.

"Hey [Y/n]... Can you try not to burn it this time? I'm really hungry..." The purple man stated playfully, smirking as he watched your adorable face transform from surprise to anger.

"Keep talking and _this_ is going to be your dinner!" You hissed, grabbing a raw potato from beside yourself before launching it his way at an insane speed.

Fu caught the projectile easily, stopping it mere inches from his face as he observed the strange vegetable. He gave it an experimental sniff as you watched the odd man, always somewhat amused with his curious nature.

"I dunno... It doesn't seem too bad..." The scientist shrugged, smiling your way confidently before taking a large bite.

"Pfft..." You had to stifle a laugh as you watched Fu take a couple very crunchy looking chews before deciding that maybe a raw potato wasn't the best meal. 

"Bleh..." He mumbled comically, spitting bits to the side before frowning down at the remainder of the vegetable in his hand. "[Y/n]... I changed my mind..." He whined, making you shake your head before giving your soup another stir.

"Why is he eating a raw potato?" Tapion asked curiously, finally done preparing your tent and bedrolls as he walked in on the rather strange scene.

"Why does that one do anything he does?" You asked with a sigh, watching the white haired man who just threw the potato deep into the woods.

"For the sake of the experiment!" Fu shouted, making you and Tapion laugh as you began to portion out your stew. 

The three of you all enjoyed a nice meal around the fire, talking about different missions and random stories before Fu got an idea. The moment there was a slight lull in conversation, he saw his chance...

"You guys want to play a game?" He asked innocently, making you and Tapion glance his way.

"What kind of game?" You questioned, getting up from your seat while sending the man across the fire a warning look as you went to grab everyone's dishes.

"A fun one of course!" Fu replied, smiling deviously before continuing. "I heard the Supreme Kai of Time talking about it actually, and the idea seemed rather entertaining!"

You looked over at Tapion who just shrugged, usually down for anything you two would throw at him you realized as you wondered if maybe this could be your chance to get to know him a little better...

"I'm in." The Konatsian spoke up, making you grin as Fu laughed before throwing a fist in the air enthusiastically. 

"That's the spirit!"

"Fine..." You said, rolling your eyes playfully before cleaning everything up and returning to your seat by the fire. "How do we play?"

"Okay, the rules are as follows..." Fu said seriously, glancing across the flames at you both as the light from the fire made his glasses shine eerily. "You ask someone if they'd rather answer a question or perform a dare. You have to answer the question truthfully, no matter what it is... And same with the dare. If you don't do it, there will be consequences..." He finished ominously, placing a finger under his chin while seeming to think.

"What?! Like what kind of consequences?" You asked quickly, not liking the idea of signing up for anything before you knew exactly what it was.

"Nothing crazy..." Fu said, glancing your way before Tapion spoke up.

"How about, whoever doesn't complete their challenge... Has to jump off the waterfall?" The red haired man suggested, making you and Fu look over in surprise as you began to laugh.

"YES! That's perfect!" You agreed, smiling his way before glancing back to Fu. "Whoever chickens out has to take a midnight swim..." You repeated, not planning on losing as you tried to think of a couple good questions you'd been wanting to ask both men. 

"How do we know who's turn it is?" Tapion asked, looking towards the other man for an explanation as he seemed surprised by the question.

"Oh! Um..." Fu thought for a moment before looking around, spying a bottle sitting next to him before grinning. He drank the remaining contents quickly, popping the cap back on before setting it on it's side and giving it a spin. "There!"

The three of you watched as the bottle spun round and round, finally stopping slowly as it pointed right at... You.

"[Y/n]! You're first!" Fu said happily while grinning your way. "And since I spun the bottle, I'll be asking the question..." He went on, clearing his throat before continuing. "Ahem, truth or dare?"

You thought for a moment, envisioning which one could be worse as you sighed. "Dare."

"Alright! Hmm..." Fu thought for a moment before laughing wickedly. "I dare you... To take a bite of that potato."

"Ugh..." You groaned, getting up from your seat before grabbing a potato from the nearby sack and dusting it off a bit. You glared at Fu who was already laughing his head off, even Tapion seemed to find it amusing as he chuckled, always very entertained by both of your strange personalities. 

You bit into the potato, chewing a few times while completing your dare before grabbing the bottle for yourself. "My turn..." You said out loud, giving the bottle a good spin as you watched it start to slow down.

This time it pointed towards Tapion, making your heart beat a little faster as your eyes locked.

"Truth or dare?" You questioned, a small silence taking over the area while you waiting for the fighter to answer. 

"I choose... Dare." Tapion replied, staring right at you as you felt your face began to get hot. 

"Hmm... I dare you to..." You thought desperately, all sorts of inappropriate thoughts crossing your mind as you tried to block them out. _I dare you to come over here and kiss me..._ Your own saucy voice said inside your mind, making your cheeks get even redder as you knew you had to come up with something. Thank goodness the firelight hid some of the color creeping across your face you thought, settling on something less exciting as you finally finished your sentence. "I dare you to do a handstand!"

"Boring..." Fu mumbled, pretending to yawn as you sent him a sideways glare. 

"Tch, how is asking someone to eat a potato much better?!" You challenged, frowning at the man before he leaned over, placing his hand in front of your ear before whispering into it.

"WHAT?! I'm not asking him that!" You hissed, suddenly aware of Tapion staring at you both curiously. "D-Disregard this fool..." You stammered, pushing the purple man away as he landed on his butt comically.

Tapion smirked, getting up from where he was seated before performing the handstand expertly.

You smiled his way, clapping while Fu jumped up, holding a piece of paper with a '10' written on it. _Where did he even get that?!_ You wondered, glancing at your eccentric partner before shaking your head.

Tapion flipped back over and sat down, giving the bottle a spin as he took his own turn. It gradually slowed down until it was pointing at exactly who he'd hoped it would land on.

"[Y/n]..." The red haired fighter said, his deep voice making you shiver as you tried to focus. "Truth or dare?"

"U-Uh... Truth." You replied, trying to keep your cool as you wondered what he might ask you.

Even Fu seemed curious, sitting back and watching your interactions as he already had his own plan ready for when it was his turn next...

Tapion's emerald eyes were locked onto yours, a rather bold question already forming in his mind as he wondered whether or not it would be appropriate to ask it. _I want to know if there's anything between those two..._ He thought, finding it hard not to become a bit jealous at the idea. _Maybe if I ask in a different way..._

"Are you in a relationship with anyone right now?"

"Oh ho ho~" Fu giggled, leaning on his hands as he enjoyed the drama. _Now it's getting exciting!_

You ignored him, your eyes never leaving Tapion's as you thought about your answer, resolving yourself to play by the game's rules. "No. I'm free to do whatever I want..." You said truthfully, sending him a small grin before winking. You stared at the man for a few seconds longer, both of you blushing a bit as he smiled gently, his eyes never leaving you as you grabbed the bottle.

"R-Right... My turn again..." You said quickly, giving the bottle a spin while trying to shake off the embarrassment. You didn't even want to look at Fu right now. _He's probably busy plotting some sort of scheme anyway..._ You realized, your mind flashing back to your conversation from earlier. _Oh Kami..._

Of course, the bottle had to land on none other than the scientist himself, the man flashing you a devious smile before waiting for your inevitable question.

"Truth or dare?" You asked reluctantly, raising an eyebrow towards Fu as he smirked.

"Dare of course!"

"I dare you to eat Supreme Kai of Time's pudding." You said instantly, laughing out loud at the look of pure dread on the man's face.

"No... No, that's too evil!" He panicked, waving his hands in front of himself as he imagined having _any_ of that woman's vile cooking. "Besides, there's none of that _here_ ," He realized, looking your way victoriously. "You have to pick something else!"

"Alright, alright..." You agreed, laughing to yourself while getting a hilarious idea. "I dare you to do your best impression of Captain Ginyu!" You finished, nearly falling to the ground already at the image in your head. 

Fu wasted no time, jumping into action as you and Tapion watched in shock.

"You look like a bunch of hood ornaments!" The scientist shouted, striking an awe-inspiring pose before pointing towards you both and continuing. "The purpose of striking a pose is not to become like wallpaper... That is why we chant loudly when we pose! To draw attention to our magnificence!" Fu shouted, moving into another ridiculous stance as you tried to hold in your laughter. 

"I guess I'm going to have raise the stakes a little bit... The best poser gets a candy! Now do it!" Fu said enthusiastically, pointing straight up before spinning around in a circle and saluting you both.

You and Tapion burst out laughing as Fu remained serious for a moment before joining in, the whole situation incredibly silly.

"Oh my Kami, Fu... That was dead on." You chuckled, wiping a tear from your eye as you continued to laugh.

"I'm glad you were impressed with my acting..." The white haired man said with a grin, pulling the bottle towards himself before giving it a twirl. 

As luck would have it, you were in the hot seat again, already sending Fu a defensive glare as he giggled.

"Truth or dare [Y/n]?" Fu asked sweetly, making you frown as you knew better.

"Truth. I'm not eating another raw potato."

Tapion chuckled as Fu rolled his eyes, sending you a playful glare before speaking.

"Pssh... Like I'd pick that again!" Your partner said quickly, thinking of the perfect question to set his plan in motion... "Actually, it's something I've been wanting to ask you for some time..." He went on, actually making you a little nervous as you waited for him to continue.

"What's the password for your mini fridge?"

"Ha, as if I'd ever tell _you_ again..."

"Oh come on [Y/n]..." Fu begged, envisioning all the tasty treats and beverages he knew you had stockpiled inside. "Please~..."

"No."

"Fine, then you forfeit!" The scientist shouted victoriously, pointing right at you before laughing. "Looks like someone's going swimming~..."

"Yeah, yeah... If it's to keep my treats safe from you then it's worth it!" You said quickly, sticking your tongue out at your friend before standing up and beginning to walk in the direction of the waterfall. _I can't believe I actually lost..._

"Wait a minute..." Fu said, making you stop in your tracks as you sighed. "Someone's got to go with you to make sure you really jump..." He went on, raising his white eyebrows knowingly before glancing at Tapion. "I've really got to get these maps in order for our next mission, do you mind?"

"Like I'd fake it!" You said defensively, feeling your face heat up a bit as you knew exactly what was going on. Your friend, a.k.a the best wingman ever, was trying to play matchmaker. "Come on Tapion," You said, deciding to play along yourself. "You can tell him all about my sweet cannonball when we get back!"

Tapion laughed, nodding his head as he was glad to be going, the two of you making your way away from camp and towards the waterfall.

The scene was very different a night you realized, taking a moment to enjoy the beautiful fireflies that were dancing over the water gracefully. You glanced over at Tapion who was smiling back at you before stepping forward and sighing, moving to hover above the water yourself before looking back his way.

"I suppose I should just get it over with..." You mumbled, pulling your knees up to your chest before shouting. "CANNONBALL!"

You let yourself drop towards the water, making a huge splash as all the fireflies scattered away quickly. Tiny water droplets rained down from the sky for a moment as the water evened out again, your head popping above the surface suddenly as you laughed.

"Pretty impressive..." Tapion commented, blinking a few times before smiling as you swam his way. You waded over to the edge where Tapion was standing, your hair as well as all your clothes completely drenched as you stood in the waist deep water. "Hopefully it wasn't too bad..." He said lightly, looking you over as you smiled.

"No, no, it's not too bad..." You giggled, getting an idea as you shrugged. "Especially considering I'm not the only one who got wet."

Tapion's green eyes went wide as you pulled your arm back before splashing a huge wave of water his way, completely soaking him as you began to laugh wildly. His normally fluffy red mohawk was pushed to the side, now dripping with water as his mildly annoyed face made you think of a cat who'd gotten wet.

You continued to laugh at your own joke before the man on the shore launched himself at you, tackling you both into the water as you felt yourself being pulled under the surface. A second later you both reemerged, Tapion still holding onto you as you spit a mouthful of water out that you accidentally inhaled.

You coughed a few times before staring up at the man in front of you in surprise, his previous playful actions not really like him at all as you wondered what he was up to.

"Okay, you got me..." You giggled, feeling your cheeks heat up for the millionth time as you realized he wasn't letting you go.

The Konatsian gazed down at you seriously, staring deeply into your [e/c] orbs as you looked back, seeing him move a bit closer before leaning down towards you. Before you knew it his lips were on your own, your eyelids closing instinctively as you relaxed into the kiss. It was warm and gentle, just the man himself you realized, smiling at the thought as you pulled him a bit closer.

Tapion smirked against your lips, feeling you responding as he intensified his actions while moving a hand down your slender back, his fingers caressing the exposed bit of skin below the edge of your shirt as you sighed.

You put your own hands to good use as well, moving them around his shoulders while one snuck up the back of his neck, your fingers winding through his thick red hair before giving it a sharp tug. That seemed to spur the fighter on more as he pulled you against him, deepening the kiss for a moment before you pulled back.

"Tapion..." You gasped, catching your breath as he did the same, eyeing you with a lustful stare as you shivered. "We should get back... Fu will be worried otherwise..."

Tapion frowned for a second but nodded, both of you exiting the water before trying your best to dry off.

You were wringing out your [h/c] locks, too busy replaying the previous scene with Tapion in your mind to notice him moving behind you before placing his lips on the exposed skin of your neck. The contact felt so good you couldn't help but moan slightly, as you felt him sucking on the same spot, his one arm wrapping around you and pulling you against his chest firmly as he continued.

You gasped as he finally let go, knowing he was sure to have left a mark as you glanced behind you at the satisfied expression that was now plastered across his handsome face.

"Let's go."

"T-Tapion!" You stammered, placing one hand over your newly acquired hickey before chasing after him, his deep laughter making you smile as you both headed back to camp.

...

 **A/N: Holy bananas** ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃ **This ended up being wayyy longer than intended but I just couldn't stop myself. It's over 4,000 words!**


End file.
